


默示录 1.1 惊蛰

by itouorange



Series: 默示录 [2]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itouorange/pseuds/itouorange
Summary: ＊UBW24话金士if，断肢闪前提＊《默示录》为不定时更新的上述设定系列连载，故事间不存在绝对的剧情关联性，皆可分开阅读





	默示录 1.1 惊蛰

**Author's Note:**

> ＊UBW24话金士if，断肢闪前提  
> ＊《默示录》为不定时更新的上述设定系列连载，故事间不存在绝对的剧情关联性，皆可分开阅读

 

 **默示录** _1.1 惊蛰_

 

远坂凛在学期末去了英国，临行之前总算搭理卫宫士郎一回。远坂凛站在自家的玄关里，对着与自己擦肩经过后向着大门走去的吉尔伽美什，用对方既能听见又听不真切的声音说，仗着民众善良就无尽盘剥普通市民的古代之王哦——。尾音被拉得长长的，在听到玻璃门的框木条与门框撞出响动后，轻轻哼了一声。

卫宫士郎只能无可奈何地说远坂你还是少说两句吧，那家伙可是吉尔伽美什。善心的劝告在对方听来却大为讽刺，远坂凛扬起下颌，双臂抱肩冷冷看向他，说，就你没资格这么说，卫宫君，打从你把那个金皮卡捡回来之后，你就已经是站在他那一方的共犯了。

卫宫士郎当下是真真正正地愣住了，他从没往远坂凛所说的方向考虑过。他记得自己把英灵救回来的那个夜晚，那个自己与Saber没能道别、与Archer对视无言的冰冷夜晚。看见炙灼的尘烟弥漫的废墟前半死不活的男人，是自己眼里不可逃避映入的，是自己想去伸出手拉扯的。他在前头扛起吉尔伽美什，远坂凛在后拖着间桐慎二，月光与朝曦进行着缓慢地、似乎没有尽头地交班。最后连对伊莉雅斯菲尔不抱好感的远坂凛，都嚷叫着那可是杀死那个孩子的人啊。无人的街道静得可怖，卫宫士郎也听进去了，听得清晰无比。他晃了晃因为此前过度运载魔力而发晕发胀的脑袋，用不像自己的声音应了一声“啊”，却始终没有松开掌心握住的力气。

之后对远坂凛解释吉尔伽美什的确有在改变，倒也不是假的。也许是怀有兴致的许愿机已经被彻底解体的缘故，也许是约或在被圣杯的孔重新吐出来前，黑泥将十年前倾覆的一些东西又收了回去的缘故，总之在又一次能使他眼前一亮的新玩物现世前，吉尔伽美什似乎将先前教人窒息的非人性一点一点蛰伏起来。可就连这样的揣度也只是卫宫士郎的一厢情愿，他十分知道那个英灵的处世态度与圣杯的污染有关但并不存在直接的因果。人性，从一开始就是神的子嗣不需要拥有的。听说过吉尔伽美什是结束神代的那一位，可究竟是为自己的百万子民而做，还是单纯在嫌恶上神的寻事生非与加付在自己身上的支配欲，或许二者皆有，但究竟是没所谓的。吉尔伽美什的所作所为，从始至终都不需要被慧根鄙薄的凡人领悟，所以更不可能戳着卫宫士郎的脑袋一项一项说给他听。

到底远坂凛坚固外壳之下是一副软心肠，少女在回去前终于收起盛气凌人的态度，叹下气说，该需要留心的人是士郎你才对，不要到时候被那个吉尔伽美什吃得骨头都剩不下。卫宫士郎抬起头凝视着悬在房间上端的吊灯，告知了一个多月前远坂凛逼他交出的答案：总不能把那家伙抛在那儿，任凭他去祸害镇上的其他人吧。没有被圣杯吸收的受肉英灵，究竟是自己挣脱出吞噬的血盆大口，还是什么别的因素作用，纵使拥有魔术师身份但终归不过普通人类的卫宫士郎和远坂凛是做不到了解的；或许Saber以及那个未来的自己能给出回答，但已经从这个时代消散的身影，是连话语声都不被刺凉空气接收传递的。

于是远坂凛问，那你和他之间又算什么？为了那些你甚至都不认识的人，去牺牲自己的自由甚至性命，来捆住一个其实你根本无法匹敌的对手吗？到头来我说过的话、Saber说过的话，甚至于那家伙的现身说法，都没有被你听进去看进去。卫宫士郎听完就不自觉牵起嘴角幅度。是没有一毫嘲讽的意思，不论是对远坂的心寒还是对自己的愚蠢。他常常在想，自己何尝不希望过上普通人的生活，走一道即使不顺当、起码不至于时刻送命的路途，可是想什么与做什么是不一样的，想做什么与真实做了什么也是不一样的。他对Saber是有好感的，对远坂凛至今也怀有异性间的爱慕，甚至于学妹的间桐樱，都是自己想保护的人。可是到头来，那些所想所愿，也不过是只能被收进盒奁里的镜花水月。卫宫士郎的身边从不乏想去追随或是想追随他的人，在半途上仓惶逃离的人也是自己。需要道出对不起的人究竟是自己。

吉尔伽美什却说，可笑的家伙，你从来没必要为别人的人生担负责任。卫宫士郎一边替养尊处优的乌鲁克的王剥水果，一边想害得自己需要这么提心吊胆的人不就在面前吗。圣杯战争里，他是Saber的剑鞘，对金发少女生出的内心疼痛感迫使他每每下意识去挡下劈砍的伤害。现在那柄举世独一的武装仍躺在他的身体里静静沉眠，并且在卫宫士郎往后的短暂一生里，没有被二次唤醒的可能。见到吉尔伽美什鲜血淋漓的残破身体的那个瞬间，被莫须有的外力抛入烧灼旺盛的熔炉，被千金的无形重锤施以削砺、施以再塑。心底的声音问自己，你是什么。卫宫士郎翕张口唇道出无声的真实——镣铐。

一副铐住吉尔伽美什的钢镣。冰冷又灼烫，却始终不锋锐。

 

吉尔伽美什嘲笑他，说凭你那微不足道的能力，认为能做到挟持我是认真的吗。卫宫士郎没有接茬，继续做他的家事。自来水冲进掌心里的，是温润的汩汩水流。已经这样了还能如何，把这个高自己一头的成年男性踹出家门充耳不闻吗？——自己竟然连这件事在物理方面的实现都做不到。吉尔伽美什讥讽他的妄念、挖苦他的忍耐，却不再有越轨的行径，冬木市恢复持续十年的虚伪平静。除自己与远坂凛外的所有人，都只了解到单单住有卫宫士郎这个高二学生的宅邸里，搬入了一位金发赤眼的外国男性。编出吉尔伽美什是Saber在英国的亲戚的托辞，出乎意料轻松地将藤村大河打发了。至于这座小镇里仅存知道真相的间桐慎二，这次是确确实实与自己断交了。早前曾经好友眼孔里呼之欲出的愤怒，也转变为冰凉的难以言说的复杂。说好听是乐善好施、说难听是爱管闲事的卫宫士郎，也不敢妄自尊大地对他人的脾性指手画脚。好在间桐樱也在改变，再三确认作为兄长的间桐慎二不再对妹妹动粗后，卫宫士郎彻底退出了与间桐兄妹此前建立的三人关系。

好像这几年的时光都是作假的，一切又回到了卫宫切嗣去世的那一年。一个人独自在幽深冰冷的池水里挣扎，浮不起来却也沉不下去。记得曾经与间桐樱聊过的，少女说对自己的初次印象，是一个在夕阳余晖里持续重复着不可能完成的撑杆跳的傻子。傻子的定义是自己加的，记忆模糊的事从他人口中听闻，真的只有认为傻透了的不理解。现在的自己是不会这么做了，没有时间更没有想法。就算答应远坂凛在高三毕业随她去时钟塔进修，暗下决心要在自己最苦手的英语上狠下功夫，但是尚有一年时光的空白，还是在不知不觉中消磨起他的笃定。

说来这一年的时间，自己该怎么与吉尔伽美什切断关系呢？手背上再没有芒刺形状的鲜红令咒，自己与吉尔伽美什只是索取与被索取的关系，如果只是补魔，就没有缔结契约的必要；没有了圣杯战争这个前提，尊贵的王更不可能作为自己的使魔。一切的终结会是简单异常，简单的先决条件却是卫宫士郎自己附加于自己的无可能。

于是卫宫士郎还是一如既往地伺候吉尔伽美什的起居。自己的忍气吞声近来让英灵的嚣张气焰燃得更发旺盛。方才将碗筷晾在厨具架上，就被吉尔伽美什连拖带拽地扯进浴室。明面上说是服侍，但实际会发生什么卫宫士郎也是再明白不过了。心里通明的人却一声不吭，一声不吭仰起头抬手去解吉尔伽美什的衣扣。男人唯一的那只左手绕去背后，顺着卫宫士郎的脊骨向上攀行。

然后他看见的、镌刻进眼里不允许被涂抹的，衣物之下的半截断臂。被割裂的截面，在圣杯战争结束后的几天时间里，很快被新生的皮肉覆盖，不知道该归结于那一项使英灵受肉的伟大神秘，还是那段日子被对方不断掠取的、自己少得可怜的魔力。第一次被强迫补魔的那个晨夜，被吉尔伽美什捉住腰际无法动弹的自己，视线里始终存在的，只有血肉模糊的那段残臂。被迫长久的注视，血珠砸在脸上啪嗒啪嗒的声音，像雨后水滴从屋檐滑落掉在石头台阶上的轻响，小声到只有自己能听见，无比真实地听见。些许从唇边流进口腔，浓郁的血腥味让卫宫士郎几欲呕吐。看的时间长了，到最后甚至能数清手臂里林林总总的神经与较粗的血管数量。啪嗒啪嗒、啪嗒啪嗒。

吉尔伽美什成天羞辱他，却从未提过少年斩断自己手臂的事实。没有在意并不代表肢体残缺没有为男人带去麻烦，维持平衡也好、更换惯用手也好，不是简单做得到做不到的问题，那是需要重新编撰写在身体记忆里的潜意识。所以尽管吉尔伽美什的要求不过是对方奚弄自己的借口，卫宫士郎还是会每一次照做。四肢健全的自己总好过独臂的人吧。

得知卫宫士郎这一想法的吉尔伽美什用牙齿咬破对方舌头的方式暂停唇齿间的魔力交换。男人捏紧虎口，下颚被施以牵带剧烈疼痛的挤压，舌尖的血就慢慢淌在吉尔伽美什的掌心里。男人用二人兵戎相对时都不至于的冰冷口吻说，一个杂种，同情我？

“不是同情，是让事情来得简单些。这样不好吗？”语气的末梢是无比坚定的反问。

卫宫士郎没有撒谎，这是他与吉尔伽美什生活在同一片屋檐下起，说过的最发自内心的话声。英灵需要魔力的持续供应，是自己不论如何也逃不去的，既然这样，自己干脆躺着不动、老老实实做刀俎下的鱼肉不就好了。反正疼痛不多时就会被性爱的快感覆盖，习惯了异物的入侵后，同性性行为带来的痛楚与羞辱也被意识潜移默化地接纳了。

所以说终究是他自身的问题吧。把吉尔伽美什带回来的、对强奸听之任之的、甘心操劳男人日常生活的都是他卫宫士郎自己。他以为男人会大发雷霆，用想象不到的残忍方式报复他的强硬态度，末了吉尔伽美什却只是说了一句话。一字一句的，吉尔伽美什说，你会死的。你会死的，这是诅咒还是预言；还是英灵会亲手造就的未来？

被解除桎梏的卫宫士郎吞咽下积淤在口腔里的血，心里在想，人是一定会死的啊。不过死之前自己总需要尽可能做些什么，比如去伦敦去时钟塔去格拉斯顿伯里，比如恋爱结婚生子，比如践行自己自小的梦想。最后思绪兜兜转转还是绕不开当下将自己压在身下的吉尔伽美什。

舌尖上的疼是一下一下跳动的那种疼，如果要比喻就是红色警报灯的不间断闪烁那类吧。仿佛先前与对方剑拔弩张的对话并没有影响到吉尔伽美什对情爱的兴致一样，男人不急不慢地进行着前戏。口腔里被重新探入占据，绝佳的吻技是盗取魔力的极好掩饰，意乱情迷之间魔力也在源源不断地从身体里被抽离。唇舌交缠叠压也好，魔力补充也好，一件事物的双方面而已。下体被吉尔伽美什包覆在掌心里，是有节制地抚慰，挑逗情欲的同时又不让他做到射出来那一步。偶尔坏心眼作祟地加大揉搓的力气，身下的年少者还是会不受控地发出震颤呻吟。

身体被强行打开过一次，往后的事情就不是自己能控制左右的了。只是每每与吉尔伽美什做爱，卫宫士郎都在犹豫是应该咬着牙忍到结束的那刻，还是主动去迎合英灵的动作——这样一来自己也会好受一些不是吗？可似乎哪一种都不是吉尔伽美什最期待的反应。卫宫士郎知道，吉尔伽美什只是想听到自己颤动声带发出抵抗与因为无法抵抗而生出的绝望。起初是这样，只是人的肉体到底是天生的受压机械，被赋予得多了，就算是苦痛也会被习以为常地全盘接受。于是变本加厉地施暴。卫宫士郎感觉自己是一只盛满氧气后被不断压缩的塑胶袋，承载的空间越来越小越来越扁，被英灵期许着破裂四散的那一天。

被拎住头发敕令靠墙坐起来，炙烧头皮的灼热感之上，是不断降下细小水柱的花洒。持续浇在身上的热水让自己的皮肤变得滚烫通红，连吉尔伽美什低于常人的体温也升至堪比高烧的程度。这就像施予掌掴的那一方也要承受掌心的胀痛，热水浇下来被烫着的始终是两个人的份；性器挤入没有被很好润滑过的甬道，一样也是不好受的。

一切都是相存相依的。就像自己截去吉尔伽美什的肢体，反过来被对方切断自由，他们之间长期持续着两人三脚的游戏，却是迟迟搭建不起步调一致的默契。默契是他们之间最不需要的垃圾，到最后，兽类的撕咬厮杀才是他与吉尔伽美什弔诡关系维稳的唯一手段。

所以说卫宫士郎到底没有停止过抗争，某一方面做出退让，就会在另一方面变得更固执。吉尔伽美什讨厌他去新都打工，放学后卫宫士郎就留在弓道社里拉弓；只是非社员在大多时候都是束手束脚，他也宁愿去学生会帮忙修理电器，又或者在操场上绕着跑道的边沿一圈一圈散步。

吉尔伽美什自然不会容许卫宫士郎单方面卸下自己对他的绳缚，于是在一个傍晚，那个黄金的英灵现身在穗群原学园的铁栏门外。起初卫宫士郎不知道，只是在人群里注定瞩目的吉尔伽美什，很快就吸引了各个运动社团社员的叽喳讨论与热烈目光。卫宫士郎顺着人声传来的方向投去好奇的视线，他看到的，残血余晖下被夕阳笼罩的吉尔伽美什，尚有余温的浅淡熹光甚至柔软了英灵一贯的锋锐气焰。阳光最后的血的颜色，是与吉尔伽美什的一双瞳孔一致的绝艳鲜红。

对方离他很远很远，俊挺的五官氤氲在夕阳里。可是卫宫士郎却那么清晰地知道，那个人的注视是停留在自己身上的，从一开始就是，尖锐的、冰冷的、沉默却又充满无声话语的。他只能拎起书包朝校门走去，一步一步走入泼洒在吉尔伽美什周身的那片殷红霞光里。英灵不知道从哪儿开来一台重型机车，至少是在自家仓库与后院里不曾见过的。流水线条的黑色车身在夕阳里透出仿若绛色绒布一般的光泽，是卫宫士郎这个年龄的男孩子梦寐以求的雄性荷尔蒙具现，同时车标上的英文字符所代表的昂贵价值也让卫宫士郎咋舌不已。

男人拍了拍后座示意他坐上去，下一个动作就是拽起对方的手臂缠在自己腰上，同时身体也不得不依附上来。挨在吉尔伽美什的宽阔脊背上，嗅觉里钻进自家洗衣粉的薰衣草花香，以及英灵常用的香水传递出的泥土清香与淡淡烟草味。卫宫士郎的目光又一次定格在空荡荡的衣袖上，这一次是发自真心在害怕男人能否有办法掌握机车的平衡，重机的惯性真不是说着玩儿的。吉尔伽美什像是已经看透他的心思，哼笑一声，说要是真不凑巧撞死了，有我陪着你，你这个杂种的一生也算是荣光谢幕了。

卫宫士郎没有搭话也没有因为吉尔伽美什有些残忍的打趣发出笑声，一只耳朵贴在男人背上，竟然能真切地听见心脏一抽一抽的跳动。温热的器官的呼吸将他的思绪安抚下来，又像茧蛹将他裹缠，最终会坠入一片柔和安适的疏离黑暗。

卫宫士郎到底在渐渐妥协着。是自己轻轻撕开心口上林林总总的痂疮。因为过程缓慢且冗长，所以始终只是不经意的疼着、近乎寡味的疼着。就连最后会不可挽回地遗留疤痕甚至淌出鲜血，也成了可以接受的平静。

死在一起这种狗血结局与他们究竟是不搭调的，吉尔伽美什的车技很好，好到让卫宫士郎可以闔上眼安心将自己的性命交托于他。车子也不是往死里飙的速度，入春后逐渐柔软的晚风吹起吉尔伽美什有些许长的发梢，浅浅的金色就飘进卫宫士郎因景致过快移转而恍惚起来的视野里。

然后听见惊雷。

就那么一声，从高高的天际上端砸下来，砸进灌满呼啸风声的耳朵里。卫宫士郎下意识地身子一颤，就看见前面吉尔伽美什的侧颜上现出微小的幅度，男人轻轻笑着说，小孩子一个。之后雨滴就接踵而至地落在两个人的肩膀和头顶。风声被雨声倾覆。

回到家的时候，双方都已经是落汤鸡的状态。吉尔伽美什草草把机车停在门口，既不管常规的路面交通秩序，也没在乎车子的保养问题。与其认为是黄金律让男人恣意妄为，不如说铺张浪费是王的本性。

进了大门，才想一路奔回主屋，却被吉尔伽美什一把揪住拥进怀间。倚在深重色的门扉后，仰起头与黄金的英灵交换彼此温热的呼吸与冰冷的体温。雨声越来越大，听起来像是满心欢悦的哭泣。

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> 默示录：即《启示录》，记载耶稣的门徒约翰在拔摩海岛上所见之异象。  
> 此篇幅的设定日期为2004/3/7〜3/25（惊蛰为每年的3月5日或6日）


End file.
